Rendell Locke
|Gender = Male |Hair = Brown |Eyes = |Profession = Guidance Counsellor |Status = Deceased |Cause = Killed by Sam Lesser |Family = Nina Locke (wife) Tyler Locke (oldest son) Kinsey Locke (daughter) Bode Locke (youngest son) Duncan Locke (younger brother) }} Rendell Locke is the late husband of Nina, and father of Tyler, Kinsey, and Bode. His murder by Sam Lesser is the event that causes his family to move to his childhood home, Keyhouse Manor. History Early life Rendell was born in 1970, and grew up in Lovecraft, where he lived in Keyhouse Manor his brother Duncan, and his mother, until her death in 1987. In his teenage years, he and his friends, Kim Topher, Ellie Whedon, Lucas Caravaggio, Erin Voss, and Mark Cho became the "Keepers of the Keys". They learned of the keys' history and uses from the Timeshift Key, particularly through viewing the history of Benjamin Locke. In their senior year, the group used the keys during a school play of The Tempest, which was a huge success. Inspired by the feeling of everyone cheering for him and his friends after the play, Rendell brought up the idea of opening the Black Door to get some Whispering Iron. With it, he intended to create a new key that would circumvent the Riffel Rule, and allow them to keep using magic after they grew up. To get the Whispering Iron, they would need to open the Black Door to let a demon out. If nobody looked at it, the demon would have no host, and die, turning to the Iron. However, Duncan snuck in, and Luke became the host of the demon later known as Dodge after saving Duncan. Rendell and Erin, realizing that Lucas's soul was infected, used the Head Key to remove all of his memories to limit the damage he could do. That night, Ellie became angry at the group over not doing enough to help Lucas, and Rendell and Kim presumably broke up. Rendell later used the Echo Key to call back his mother, and entrusted Lucas's memories to her. Dodge eventually recovered Lucas's memories by following Ellie to the Wellhouse. After killing Mark, Dodge then took Duncan hostage. Dodge ordered Rendell to trade his safety for the Omega Key. In the confrontation, Rendell and Ellie managed to defeat Dodge, though Kim was killed, and Erin's memories were scattered into the Drowning Cave, leaving her unable to communicate clearly. Some time later, Rendell hid the Omega Key inside his own body. He and Ellie said their goodbyes at Keyhouse, where Rendell tossed the Head Key into the fountain. Rendell attended University of California, Berkeley, where he met Nina. They eventually married, and had three children: Tyler, Kinsey, and Bode. Rendell forgot about the Keys because of the Riffel Rule, though he did speak of them to Nina when he drank heavily. At some point, Rendell gave the bracelet containing the Anywhere Key to Kinsey. The family lived in San Francisco, where Rendell was a high school guidance counsellor. When Kinsey was fourteen, she convinced Tyler to bring her to a party thrown by the football team. Kinsey got into a car with Tyler's drunk friend, Shep Martin, who crashed his car into a tree, injuring Kinsey. Rendell, furious that Tyler brought Kinsey to the party, cancelled Tyler's summer plans of going to Baja. One of Rendell's students was Sam Lesser, who Rendell was helping apply to colleges. Rendell provided Sam with the forms for financial assistance, but concerned for Sam's emotional health, declined the request to write a recommendation letter. During their conversation, Rendell was unaware that Sam was being contacted by Dodge, who had unintentionally been returned as an Echo by Ellie. That summer, Tyler was still not speaking with Rendell. When the Locke family went to their summer home in Willits, they were followed by Sam, under Dodge's instruction. Sam was accompanied by his classmate, Al Grubb. Sam demanded Rendell give him the Omega Key and the Anywhere Key. Rendell, not knowing what Sam was talking about, attempted to talk Sam down. Sam shot Rendell through the eye, killing him. After Rendell's death, the family moved to Keyhouse. Crown of Shadows During an altercation between Nina and Tyler several months later, Rendell's urn was shattered, and the Locke children found the Omega Key hidden in his ashes. Clockworks When Tyler and Kinsey eventually discovered the Timeshift Key, they used it to view the events of Rendell's teenage years that resulted in the infestation of Lucas Caravaggio. Omega After being shot, Tyler Locke was placed in the Mending Cabinet by Nina. Inside the cabinet, Rendell appeared to Tyler, telling him that "you can and can't save someone who has been infected", and that "keys turn both ways", inspiring Tyler to create the Alpha Key. Alpha After Dodge's defeat, Tyler visited the Wellhouse and called his father back using the Echo Key. The two tearfully reconciled, with Tyler offering to use the Anywhere Key to let Rendell's echo leave the Wellhouse and rejoin the family. He declined, and the two stepped outside, hugging as Rendell faded away. Jokes Rendell Locke was known to have a penchant for knock-knock jokes. *Who (Who? What, are you an echo?) *Wanda (see me juggle? I'm really good at it.) *Omelet (smarter than I look!) *Doris (open. Why don't you come on out and say hello to your old man?) Info * Appearances by Rendell Locke. * Images featuring Rendell Locke. *Gallery: Rendell Locke References Category:Characters Category:Locke Family Category:Tamers of the Tempest Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Freckles